


Sensitive skin

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin couldn’t believe he was there. In the Camelot estate, invited by Prince Arthur himself for the trendiest end-of-term party!





	Sensitive skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I need to stop writing drabbles that could be the start of a series...

[ **Read here ** ]

Merlin couldn’t believe he was there. In the Camelot estate, invited by Prince Arthur himself for the trendiest end-of-term party!

  


Merlin didn’t know the Prince very well. They only had an European history course in common but he had been invited because his best friend, Gwen was going out with Arthur’s best friend, Lancelot.

  


Merlin followed Gwen outside. The backyard and the pool were even larger than Merlin had imagined. They were around 50 people and it felt like they could have been thrice that and still fit comfortably around the pool. Merlin spotted some free sunbeds on the other side and wanted to grab Gwen’s hand to led her there.

  


“Gwen?” he said to nobody as his friend had disappeared. 

  


It took him only a few seconds to spot her frolicking in the w ater in Lancelot’s arms. She hadn’t wasted any time.

  


Merlin went to the sunbeds alone. He had known it would end like that but that wasn’t a reason to turn down a princely invite. 

  


Merlin sat on one of the chair, put down his towel and started applying sunscreen on his arms. It was a prerequisite for him. With his pasty skin, skipping the sunscreen would mean ending the afternoon bright red with second degree burns.

  


Once he had covered his arms, legs, face and torso with the cream, Merlin was faced with the back problem. He had hoped to receive some help from Gwen.

  


“Need some help?” a deep voice asked next to Merlin.

  


Merlin looked up and saw it was Percival. Percival was Arthur’s second cousin or something like that. He was from the nobility but from what Merlin had seen the few times they had talked, he was way more humble than the Prince.

  


“Oh… Hum… Yeah… Gwen’s with Lance so…” Merlin mumbled.

  


“They’re a cute couple.” Percival said as he sat behind Merlin on the sunbed.

  


Merlin handed him the sunscreen, a little bit tense. Percival was handsome and Merlin would lie if he said he had never admired his muscled arms or his pert backside. 

  


Percival choose that moment to put his hand on Merlin’s back.Even if he had warmed the cream between in hand, Merlin couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. 

  


“Thanks, “ Merlin said in a way to distract himself from the wonderful feeling of Percival’s large hand on his back. “I have a very sensitive skin so if I don’t put sunscreen on, I’ll burn before the end of the afternoon.”

  


“No problem. I wouldn’t want you to miss the party tonight.” Percival answered, as his hands travelled to Merlin’s lower back. 

  


For a brief moment, Merlin wondered how it would feel to have Percival’s large hand around his waist, holding him firmly…

  


“And it’s done!” Percival said, his hands leaving Merlin’s back.

  


“Thanks.”’ Merlin managed to answer, hoping the redness of his cheeks could pass for an effect of the warm weather.

  


“My pleasure!” Percival said in a tone that made Merlin shiver again.

  


Percival didn’t move from the sunbed though and Merlin turned to face him.

  


“I was thinking that I’d better stay next to you. With such a pale skin, you will need to put some more cream in an hour so I should stay in case you’ll need me to help you.”

  


“Oh… Of...Of course.”

  


Percival smiled and gently stroked Merlin’s cheek. 

  


“Did you put some cream on your face? You’re already all red.”

  


It only made Merlin redder. 


End file.
